1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device with a multi-core controller.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has changed into a ubiquitous computing so that computer systems may be used anytime and anywhere. Thus, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices employ a data storage device, which uses a memory device. The data storage device is used to store data to be used in a portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid-state drive (SSD).